


Forever we will be

by NekoKomu



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoKomu/pseuds/NekoKomu
Summary: Zven invited Mithy to spend the holidays with his family in Denmark. While the others are distracted, both go out for a walk. Slowly they discover how important they are for one another. [Ger]





	Forever we will be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandiszucker (whatwhy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwhy/gifts).



> Sorry, this Fanfiction is in German, because it's my mother tongue and I'm more comfortable writing in it. Thank you.

“My parents want to invite you and your family to Denmark for christmas”, sagte Jesper und stopfte seine Jeans in seinen schwarzen Koffer. “What?”, Alfonso war sichtlich verwirrt. Die beiden Europäer packten gerade ihre Sachen um die Feiertage mit ihrer Familie zu verbringen. Jesper drehte sich zu seinem Supporter: “They said, we know each other for so long now, they want to meet you and your family too. They meant, we are kinda like...uh...a big family, you know? My parents want to meet the person who makes me the happiest.” Er kratzte sich unsicher am Hinterkopf. “Would you like to visit me during Holidays? With your family of course.” 

Der Spanier richtete sich auf, blickte Jesper in die Augen und legte den Kopf schief. Nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen der Däne innerlich vor Nervosität starb, fing Alfonso an zu lachen. “I’d love to come to the freezingly cold Denmark to spend the only time I would be free from you with a bunch of Danes and the idiot I have to see all the time anyways.” Sein Lachen hallte durch das noch fast leere Zimmer, welches sie sich teilten. Jesper wirkte sichtlich enttäuscht. “I’m just kidding, buddy!” Alfonso zwinkerte ihm zu und boxte dem ADC sanft gegen die Schulter. “I’d love to meet your family.” - “A-Alright then”, beendete Jesper die Unterhaltung und zog den Reißverschluss des Koffers zu.

~*~  
24\. Dezember  
~*~

Jesper guckte zum Fenster hinaus. Die Familie Rodriguez war vor etwa 20 Minuten in Viborg am Flughafen gelandet. Seit Stunden schneite es unerbittlich. Der 20-Jährige pirschte von einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers in die Andere. Er konnte es kaum glauben. Würde er tatsächlich das Fest der Liebe, Familie und Geborgenheit mit seinem Arbeitskollegen verbringen? Im Grunde war Alfonso nicht einfach nur ein Arbeitskollege. Der Support war an seiner Seite seit sie sich das erste Mal trafen und zusammen in einem Team spielten. Nein, er war keiner von vielen.

Im innerlichen Trubel ließ der große Blonde einen tiefen Seufzer heraus. Er tappte zurück zum Fenster und sah den Schneeflocken zu, wie sie zuhauf vom grauen Himmel herunter rieselten. Mit der Stirn an der eiskalten Fensterscheibe lehnend betrachtete er die kleinen Eiskristalle, die sich bildeten, wenn sein warmer Atem auf das Glas traf. “I couldn’t imagine a world where you’re not my Support”, flüsterte er zu sich, kaum hörbar. Nicht einmal er wusste wie dieser Gedanke zustande kam, aber er hinterfragte es nicht weiter, dafür war er viel zu aufgeregt. Für wenige Sekunden schloss er die Augen. Aus der Küche hörte Jesper seine Mutter mit Töpfen klappern. Obwohl er Zuhause war, in seiner Heimat, fühlte er sich dennoch verloren und unsicher. War dieses Gefühl, das was Leute Anxiety nannten?

Aus wenigen Sekunden wurde mehrere Minuten. Jesper schaute erst wieder auf als von draußen ein dumpfer Knall einer Autotür zu hören war. Der Vater des Dänen stieg aus dem PkW aus und öffnete den Kofferraum. Weitere Personen begaben sich in die Kälte, Personen, die der 20-jährige nur von Fotos kannte. Aber unter ihnen war auch sein Supporter. Wie von Bienen gestochen zog sich Jesper seine Turnschuhe an und sprang hinaus in den Schneesturm. Eiskalter Wind peitschte ihm ins Gesicht. Zitternd stapfte er auf Alfonso zu, der gerade seine Reisetasche greifen wollte, doch sein ADC kam ihm zuvor. Der Spanier lächelte ihm zu und beobachtete wie Jesper die Tasche mit einem lauten Seufzer hoch hievte. So schnell es ging begaben sich die zwei ins Innere und folgten dem Rest der Familie.  
Im Warmen angekommen wurden die Gäste erstmal richtig begrüßt mit Umarmungen und gebrochenem Englisch. Jespers Eltern brachten Alfonsos Familie in das Gästezimmer. Währenddessen schleppte der Däne das Gepäck seines Freundes in sein eigenes Zimmer. Die Ausrede war: “Im Gästezimmer ist leider nicht genug Platz für alle, aber Alfonso Jr. kann ja in Jespers Zimmer schlafen! Nach all den Jahren wird das hoffentlich kein Problem sein!” 

Mit einem lauten Rums ließ der Größere die Nike-Reisetasche auf den Fußboden fallen. “Once again, I carried your bullshit”, sagte er und lachte Alfonso an. “Carrying ME?! Are you already drunk?”, erwiderte der Support, “You can’t be serious.” - “Pff.” Erschöpft von der langen Reise setzte sich der 23-jährige auf das frisch gemachte Bett. Er sah auf zu Jesper, welcher sich in der Sekunde, in der sich der Spanier hingesetzt hatte, weg drehte und das Zimmer verließ. Verwirrt blickte ihm Alfonso hinterher und blieb zurück. Kurz darauf kam der Däne zurück mit einem weißen Handtuch und ging auf den Älteren zu.

Er legte das Handtuch auf den Lockenkopf seines Teammates. “What the f-” Alfonso konnte nicht mal seinen Satz beenden, da rubbelte Jesper schon mit dem Tuch auf seinem Kopf herum. Perplex ließ er die Tortur über sich ergehen. “You know, I’m not a helpless child. I could have dried my hair myself!”, meinte Alfonso mit einem Lachen, nach dem sein Freund fertig war seine überaus ausgeprägte Hilfsbereitschaft zu zeigen. Jesper schmiss das Handtuch quer durch den Raum auf seinen Gaming-Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich neben Alfonso. “I’m...glad you’re here now”, rief eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, aber seine Worte wollten nicht heraus kommen. So sehr er auch glücklich war seinen Freund bei sich zu haben, genauso sehr fürchtete er, dass dieses Glücksgefühl nur momentan war.

“Hey, you know, I’m quite happy to spend the holidays with you”, kam es plötzlich von Alfonso. “You are?” - “Yeah. I mean, it’s the time you spend with your family and shit...and you are kinda family to me, you know.” Jesper sah seinen Freund an mit großen Augen. Blut huschte in sein Gesicht und färbte seine Backen und Ohren rot. Ohne zu wissen wie er darauf reagieren sollte, antwortete der Däne mit einer Umarmung und drückte den Spanier an sich. “You are important to me too.”

~*~

Etwas später und etwas ausgeruhter begaben sich die Pro-Player nach unten zum Mittagessen. Vor einer Weile hatte es aufgehört zu schneien und als hätten die Rodriguez das Südseewetter mitgebracht, verschwand die dicke Wolkendecke und eröffnete einen Blick auf den blauen Himmel. Alfonsos Familie saß am großen Esstisch mit Jespers Familie, unterhielten sich, wenn auch mit gebrochenem Englisch, Notfalls verständigte man sich auch mit Händen und Füßen. Aber alle lachten und redete miteinander als kannte man sich seit Jahren. Doch wer auch immer die CD mit dänischen Weihnachtsliedern aufgelegt hatte, sollte nur Kohle in seine Socke bekommen, da waren sie sich alle einig.

Nachdem alle aufgegessen hatten zogen sie ins Wohnzimmer um. Viele glitzernde Geschenke lagen unter dem geschmückten und leuchtenden Christbaum. Die Väter saßen auf der Couch und unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt, vermutlich Fußball oder ähnliches. Die Frauen der Familie knieten auf dem Baumwollteppich nieder auf Sitzkissen vor dem Kamin, tranken Tee und quatschen über Serien, Mode und alles was sonst noch so stereotypisch “Frau” war.  
Jesper und Alfonso standen im Türrahmen und betrachteten ihre Familien, wie sie harmonisch beieinander waren. Der Däne lehnte sich gegen den Rahmen und spürte eine wohlige Wärme in seinem Herzen, denn dieser Anblick machte ihn glücklich und gab ihm das Gefühl von innerlichem Frieden, das Gefühl von Weihnachten. Alfonso stellte sich neben ihn und lugte in den festlich geschmückten Raum. Der Spanier blickte an seinem Freund hinunter und griff zärtlich nach seiner blassen Hand. Jesper drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm, blickte zu ihm hinunter, Alfonso zu ihm hoch. Beide lächelten sich an. “Come”, flüsterte der Jüngere und zog den Supporter von der Wohnzimmertür weg in den Flur. 

Er reichte Alfonso seine Jacke, griff nach seiner eigenen, sie zogen sich ihre Schuhe an und schlichen hinaus. Der Schnee hüllte Viborg in eine unschuldig-weißes, sanftes Laken. Alles schien still und friedlich. Die beiden Männer trabten durch das kalte Weiß hinter das Haus, aus der Siedlung hinaus, in ein kleines Wäldchen. Sie schlenderten einen zugeschneiten Waldweg entlang, den man fast nicht mehr erkannte, aber Jesper kannte diesen Ort wie seine linke Hosentasche. Eine leichte Brise wehte die federleichten Schneeflocken von den Baumspitzen und ließ sie auf die Köpfe von ihnen herunter rieseln. 

Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch wich der ADC vom Weg ab und kämpfte sich durch das Holz bis sie an einer weiten Lichtung, versteckt hinter dichten Tannen ankamen. “Do you know”, Alfonso blickte sich um, “what’s the best about snow?” Fragend schüttelte der Angesprochene den Kopf. “Being the first one who steps in the fresh snow!” Alfonso machte große Sprünge in den unberührten Schnee, riss seine Beine so hoch es ging und blieb nach einigen Metern abstand zu Jesper stehen. Er drehte sich zu dem Blonden, der, wenn er nicht eine schwarze Jacke tragen würde, fast in der Reflektion des Schnees untergehen würde. 

Alfonso guckte nach oben. Wolken bedeckten langsam den Himmel, dennoch zierte ihn hier und da große, blaue Löcher. Sanfter Wind wirbelte haltlose Flocken durch die Luft. Noch einmal sah der Ältere zu dem Dänen, der immer noch geduldig seine eisblauen Augen auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Plötzlich ließ sich Alfonso nach hinten fallen. Ein leises, dumpfes Klopfen ließ eine kleine Schneefontäne hochschießen. Verwirrt streckte Jesper den Hals und schüttelte nach einigen Sekunden den Kopf, in denen sein Teammate nicht wieder auftauchte. 

Mit großen Schritten bewegte er sich auf den dunklen Fleck inmitten der gepuderten Landschaft zu. Mittlerweile hatte der 23-jährige einen Schneeengel gemacht und lachte den Jüngeren an. “You’re such a child”, machte sich Jesper lustig. “Oh, am I?” Alfonso stoppte und lag da mit ausgestreckten Gliedmaßen und starrte, etwas enttäuscht, zu dem fast zwei Meter großen Dänen hinauf. “Well, if you’re already shattering my mood, then you can at least be a gentleman and help me up!”, schnaubte Alfonso trotzig und streckte seinen rechten Arm nach oben.

“You’re a diva, my friend”, schmunzelte Jesper und wollte seinem Freund hoch helfen. Er griff nach seiner Hand, doch wo mit er nicht rechnete war eine plötzliche Zugkraft von unten. Ruckartig zog Alfonso an Jespers Arm und zwang ihn auf seine Knie. Der Größere fiel in den Schnee auf den Spanier. Gerade so konnte er sich noch mit der anderen Hand abfangen und nun kniete er zwischen Alfonsos Beinen. “Are you insane?”, wollte Jesper mehr oder weniger schockiert wissen. “No, apparently I’m just childish!”

Augenblicke vergingen, als der kurzweilige Schock überwunden war, lachte Jesper auf, beugte sich über Alfonsos Gesicht, legte seine kalte Stirn auf die des anderen und hauchte ein sanftes: “Idiot.” Der Ältere schlang seine Arme um den Hals seines Freundes und zog ihn näher an sich. Dieser stütze sich auf seine Ellbogen, gab nach und legte sich vorsichtig auf den im Schnee liegenden. Alfonso schloss die Augen und genoss die Wärme die von Jesper ausging. Jesper versteckte sein rosa gefärbtes, erhitztes Gesicht in der Nackenbeuge des Spaniers. Er roch das teure Aftershave, welches Alfonso ständig benutzte. Es war ein so vertrauter Geruch, dennoch traute sich der 20-jährige kaum zu atmen.

Jesper legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Supports, mit anderen fuhr er durch die braunen, weichen Locken des anderen. “You...will always be by my side, will you?”, murmelte der Jüngere nach einer Weile. “Of course. Nothing will ever tear us apart”, antwortete der Gefragte. “Nothing. Ever.” - “Pinkie Promise?” - “Pinkie Promise.” Der ADC drehte seinen Kopf zu Alfonsos und drückte seine kalte Nasenspitze an dessen Wange. “Now get off me. I’m freezing my ass off!”

“Yikes...what a mood killer. And I thought Spaniards were romantic and shit”, dachte sich der Däne und krabbelte von Alfonso hinunter und stand auf, drehte sich von dem Kleineren weg und guckte in die Leere. Alfonso richtete sich auch mit einem Stöhnen auf, streckte sich und sah an sich herunter. Er wischte sich den Schnee von der Hose. Jesper drehte sich wieder zu Alfonso, machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, welcher ihn gar nicht beachtete. Mit seiner kalten Hand fasste er an Alfonsos Wange, fuhr runter zu seinem Kinn und drückte es sanft nach oben. Überrascht und in seinem Tun unterbrochen blickte er nun direkt in das blasse Gesicht von Jesper.

Kaum einen Wimpernschlag später spürte er schon die weichen Lippen des ADCs auf seinen. Er schloss seine Augen und machte einen Schritt auf den Größeren zu, schlang seine Arme um dessen Hüften. Sekunden vergingen wie Minuten und Minuten fühlten sich wie Stunden an. Es war ein süßer, leidenschaftlicher Kuss in den sich beide hingaben. Sie küssten sich als wären sie zwei Liebende, die sich Ewig nicht mehr gesehen hätten.

In diesem Moment fing es wieder an zu schneien. Kleine Schneeflocken fielen aus den Wolken, die Sonne, welche schon langsam unterging, strahlte zwischen den Zweigen des Waldes und ließ die Lichtung ein letztes Mal funkeln. 

Beide tanzten mit den Bewegungen des anderen. Nichts fühlte sich richtiger an als dieser Moment. Zusammen.

Langsam trennten sich ihre Lippen voneinander. Alfonso legte seinen Kopf auf die knochige Schulter von Jesper, der seinen Support sicher im Arm hielt. Der Ältere schaute zu ihm hinauf. 

“I love you.” - “I love you too.” 

“You’re...you...you mean the world to me.” - “You’re my world.” 

“How long will we spend our time together, you think?” - “I honestly don’t know...I hope forever.”

Noch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit standen sie da, in den Armen des anderen, Alfonso lauschte dem beruhigenden Herzschlag von Jesper und Jesper versteckte seine Nasenspitze in den Locken Alfonsos. Eingefroren in einer liebevollen Umarmung während weiße, kleine Eiskristalle ihren Weg auf ihre Köpfe fanden.


End file.
